


Valuable Lesson

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [4]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase learns that it’s bad to abuse his new plaything too much at once or Tyler breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valuable Lesson

He didn’t know where he was or how long he’d been here-a few hours maybe? It could be less, could be more. Without sight, every second seemed to drag on forever. He’d woken up to discover that he was blindfolded and his wrists were bound together over his head, leather ties biting into his skin. Attempting to get free had been futile and all his struggling had done was rub his wrists raw. He couldn’t even Use to free himself; every time he tried it was like running into a wall and the more he tried, the more his head throbbed. The Power was _there_ , he could _feel_ it, he just couldn’t _Use_ it. Chase must’ve spelled him, that was the only explanation, stop him from reaching Caleb and Pogue and from escaping. Not that he would have stood much of a chance fighting back even with Power.

His legs had fallen asleep from the knee down from the way that he was sitting, concrete floor cold underneath him, and he was losing feeling in his hands, his shoulders knotted up and aching.

There was the sound of a door opening and Tyler lifted his head, the sore muscles in his neck protesting and causing him to wince. He tensed up as he listened to footsteps approach and then stop in front of him. He could only assume that Chase knelt down, because the next moment cool fingers touched his face. Reflexively, he jerked his head back, wincing again as he did. Chase made a soft _tsk_ sound, wrapping his fingers around Tyler’s chin.

“Don’t be that way.”

“What does it matter?” Tyler said, “No matter what I do, you’ll do whatever you want.”

“It _matters_ ,” Chase replied, releasing Tyler’s chin, “If you misbehave, you’ll make things worse for yourself.”

“ _Misbehave_?” Tyler repeated incredulously, “The hell are you talking about?”

He could practically hear Chase grinning when he responded. “How about I show you.” It wasn’t a question.

“Show me what?” he asked against his better judgment.

As expected, he didn’t receive an answer. There was silence as his shirt was cut off of his body. His heart hammered in his chest, the fact that he’d tensed up even more now making his muscles ache. That was nothing compared to how it felt when the first lash of Chase’s Power touched his back though. It was sharp and sudden like a whip, except the Power burned into his skin, harsh and searing. He arched his back under the blow, trying to twist away from it even though he had nowhere to go, his lips parting as he gasped in pain. Angry red welts rose instantly.

The second blow made him whine low in the back of his throat, the third split skin and drew blood, Power burning the wounds, and he nearly bit through his lip with the effort of trying not to cry out. It was a losing battle though, and before long he couldn’t hold it back any more. Thankfully, eventually, he passed out from the pain, and unconsciousness was a far better alternative than being awake right now.

It didn’t last forever. He was awakened by a sharp yank on his hair and he whimpered as he winced. As soon as he was awake, all of the pain came rushing back to him and he immediately felt nauseous. His back was a mess of burning pain and bloody torn skin, lingering Power throbbing in the wounds. It was too much and he wanted to just pass out again, but Chase wouldn’t let him. He cupped the side of Tyler’s jaw in one hand, gently forcing his mouth open, and held a glass of water up to his lips, tipping it so that he could drink.

Tyler greedily accepted, gulping down as much water as he could without choking. His throat was raw from screaming and the water was a small comfort. He drank as much as Chase would allow him to, struggling to catch his breath afterwards. He had nothing to say, if he even _could_ talk right now. The older boy ran a hand across his back and Tyler tensed, expecting the pain to increase at the pressure but instead there was…nothing. The pain faded away, flesh knitting back together, leaving behind smooth, unmarked skin. He moaned in relief and sagged against his bonds again.

Chase was saying something to him but he couldn’t focus on the words. He was too out of it right now, barely able to even stay conscious. Thankfully, Chase didn’t seem to be looking for a response anyway. He undid the ties around Tyler’s wrists and the younger boy fell against him, not in a state to support himself in any way right now. He drifted in and out of consciousness as Chase half carried and half dragged him…somewhere. Tyler was still blindfolded, so he had absolutely no idea. He just knew that eventually he was dropped onto a bed. Unable to gather together the energy for anything else, he passed out again.

~

He didn’t know how long he was out, but when he woke up his whole body ached, his throat throbbed, and his mouth was dry. Of all things, he was also hungry. When he opened his eyes there was only blackness. For a second, he panicked before realizing that he was still blindfolded. Tentatively, he reached up and pushed it off, squinting immediately in the bright light that followed. There weren’t even any windows in the room he was in, but the lamp next to the bed seemed incredibly bright considering that he’d spent the last however long in complete darkness.

Just as he was starting to get the least bit adjusted to his new surroundings, the door opened. The suddenness of it caused him to jump almost clear off of the bed and his head whipped around so fast that it actually hurt. Then again, with how sore he was, that wasn’t a hard feat to accomplish.

Chase strolled in, dropping a plate with a sandwich and a glass of water none-too-carefully on the bedside table. Grabbing a chair from the other side of the room, he then spun it around to sit in it backwards, resting his arms across the top of it. Tyler eyed him suspiciously for a long moment, looking to the sandwich, and then-with prompting from his stomach-he snatched it up and started eating.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked in between bites, his voice hoarse.

“Why?” Chase repeated, like the answer should be the most obvious thing in the world, “Because I want to.” Tyler gave him a dirty look at that, and he grinned as he continued. “And because I _can_. Who’s going to stop me, you? Reid couldn’t.”

Tyler stopped mid-bite, swallowing hard as he stared down at the bed.

“He fought right up until the moment when I killed him. He didn’t even beg; you would’ve been proud of him. But the point is, he didn’t stand a _chance_ against me. No one does.”

Tyler had stopped listening by then though, and silently set the half eaten sandwich aside. He’d suddenly lost his appetite.


End file.
